chris griffin's harem the final chapters
by darkboy18
Summary: Chris was living a awesome life and has a harem however a letter told him about adding more So he's going to Langley falls will he succeed? find out sequel to love nest check out the story 'wonder woman' by Rangers21A that started all this Note: i don't own any of this
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how it's going?

Well here's the final chapters of Chris's harem series

I hope you enjoy

Note: I don't own any of this

Dawn broke across the summer house and a certain someone stirred from his sleep.

That person is Chris Griffin and he is living a dream that most people would kill for.

Chris got up from his bed and quietly left the bedroom as so not to disturb his girls that are still sleeping.

After getting some breakfast and turn the tube on, Chris was wondering who will be added to his harem.

Chris thought back of how all of it started, he remember going to the comic store when he heard Jillian crying and went over to comfort her, she told him that it was the day that she lost her husband after he was killed by Diane Simmons in her plot to kill James Woods and she was killed by unknown sniper, ever since then she was all alone and needed someone to comfort her, Chris decided to stay and comfort and walked her to her apt, he stay and comforted her and told her that she can have anyone she wants and Jillian realized he was right and she wanted Chris, soon the two had sex and Jillian was happy and Chris got himself a girlfriend and he's glad that he help heal her heart and he got laid in the process, ever since then Chris decided to make his own harem along with Jillian he got Roberta, Connie, Lana, Amanda and Erin, Jr and Stewie help out and he told his grandfather and he agreed not to tell and handed Chris the keys to the summerhouse in Newport and Chris was living like a king, but he loves his girls equally and they love him back and now he has one more place to go to make his harem complete.

After breakfast he went to showered, dried off and got dressed, his girls got up and get breakfast.

He went to see Stewie and Jr who were finding out the last 3 members for his harem.

After hours of searching they found the ones and told Chris.

He was impressed and decided to head for Langley Falls in 3 hours and will need all of the help he can get, he went back and told his girls his plan and they agreed to help.

Chris waited 4 hours for everyone to get ready, soon everyone was ready they got their gear and stuff, luckily Chris called in a favor from a certain someone and in front of the place was the giant transformer Metroplex and he agreed to help, soon everyone climbed on board and Metro fired up his feet rockets and headed for Langley falls.

They soon landed in the forest to hide from the locals, Metroplex then went into fortress mode.

Soon everyone was set-up and Chris called them in "Alright guys, according to Stewie and Jr our first target is a cheerleader name Lisa Slivers and she goes to Pearl Bailey High, her records show she is hot and is rude to the nerds, but I have a plan to change that." He said and told the others.

Chris will be taking Roberta and Connie since they're expert of the popular Cliché and will help out luring Lisa to the Janitor closet where Chris will be waiting, Lana comes along to keep everyone else busy and keep the principal in check.

They got into a van and drove off to the high school.

Soon everyone was in their places and the plan was set in motion.

At lunch Connie and Roberta were scoping out the cafeteria and kept looking until they found Lisa was chatting with some of the jocks and began their plan, then Lisa came over and greet them, Roberta and Connie then told Lisa about a guy who had a huge rod and wants her and is waiting for her in the Janitor closet.

Feeling revved up, Lisa ran towards the closet while the two giggled that their plan work and text Chris she's on her way and text back saying he is ready.

Soon Lisa got to the closet and went in and locked the door, she look around until she saw someone coming out of the shadow.

"Hello." Said Chris.

Lisa was surprised she was expecting a hunk until Chris dropped his pants and his huge cock came out and Lisa was surprised and now she was feeling lust taking over and she wants him.

Soon Chris got naked and Lisa in a burst of speed got naked and tackled him to the ground and stick his cock in her and started moving.

Lisa was surprised how huge he is as she moved up and down on his cock and was thrilled.

Chris placed his hands on her hips and moved her, the two kept like this for a while until they came.

After getting dressed, they unlocked the door and managed to sneak out with the others were waiting, they got in the van with Lana driving and sped out.

They returned to the base in the woods, where Lisa met the rest of Chris's harem and he offered her a place, she wasn't sure until she was kissed by Lana and being fondled by Roberta and Connie and nodded to join.

Soon the girls took Lisa up to the bedroom to 'break her in' and Chris went to check in with Jr and his brother.

"How's it going guys?" he asked.

"Doing well Chris, we managed to find your next member for your harem." Said Stewie as the image appeared on the screen.

"Good we get her in 3 days." He said and they nodded.

As Chris went to his girls, he noticed that Metroplex has himself cloaked to avoid detection and Chris knew it is a good idea and continued his way.

Back in the school Principal Lewis was enjoying a sandwich when he saw a werewolf taking a student away to eat.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

To be continued

Well here's the first chapter of my final Chris harem series.

Don't worry there will be more.

The next one will be up soon.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

 **Meg: "When do I get a boyfriend?"** and then she got hit by a boxing glove from Peter.

 **Peter: "Shut up Meg."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how are you?

Here's the next chapter of Chris's harem

Enjoy

I don't own anything

Another day has arrived at Chris's secret base, he has woken up from a night of pleasing his harem and welcoming their new member Lisa after he got wash up and dressed for the day, he went to see Jr and Stewie in the data hub.

"How's it going guys?" he asked.

"Going well Chris we are finding the next one for your harem." Said Jr.

"Thanks how's it going party ego?" Chris called Stewie by his codename.

"Going well love tank me and electric lord are narrowing are search down." He said.

Chris thought of using codenames so that they can recognize each other when he is in the field.

 **(BEEP BEEP)**

The computer has found matches.

All 3 of them looked to see that the next people to join the harem is Hayley and Francine Smith.

Chris was surprised by this until the computer explained that Francine was Hayley's mom and according to the data both of them are at home.

It also said that Hayley is currently single.

Chris looked at Hayley's screen and saw in her eyes that she need someone.

So Chris made a call for the girls and tell them of his new plan.

1 hour later…

Chris was in a limo with Lana driving it, he was on his way to see Hayley in the city and Jr said that she'll be at the coffee shop to relax and send them the location.

Hayley was enjoying some relaxing time to herself, she is staying with her mom for the week, Stan was on a mission in Europe to catch a clever thief, and Steve was at Snot's for a few days and Roger in his disguise in the form business mogul Hank Dodge and Klaus is with him on their adventure in Chicago.

She sighed it's been about a year since Jeff was sent into space and was still feeling heartbroken, even though she got past the grief she still wishes to be with someone, someone that can give her love to ease the pain in her heart.

Just then she heard the door opened and looked to see someone came in.

Chris came in and was looking her Hayley and he found her, he walked over to her table and sat across from her.

They introduce themselves and started talking about what they like and all that and talked about what goes on in their lives.

Hayley was enjoying Chris's company and felt like her heart was slowly healing and felt like she can be in a relationship again but she has to be careful.

After they finished talking Chris invited her for a ride in the limo and he paid the bill for her they soon got in the limo and drove off.

While Lana was driving around, Chris asked Hayley if she wants to play strip blackjack and she accepts. He then pressed a button and a table popped up and a deck of cards appeared.

They soon got seated and took their shoes and socks off and Chris deal the cards and the games begin.

The game lasted for hours and Lana stopped at a gas station to refuel, Chris won the first 3 games and Hayley ditched her pants, headband and shirt leaving her in blue bra and panties and she won the next 3 leaving Chris in his boxers and hat.

They were down to the last game and it was intense, while that's happening Lana got the limo fueled up and was drove again.

Back to the game Chris had a 10 and a 7 that gives him 17 and Hayley had a king and a queen giving her 20 it was Chris's turn he can either give up, draw or pass, taking chances he decided to bet $30 and draw a card he look to see he got a 4 and he won the game and Hayley took off her bra and panties and Chris got a good look at her and she was hot.

He then took and threw his boxer in the air for victory and Hayley saw his huge cock and gawked at the size and wonders if it fit her inside.

Chris then looked at Hayley and vice versa and felt a powerful urge rising in them.

"Want to do it?" he said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Let's do it." He said and they charged at each other and then started making out and wrapped their arms around each other.

They hit the floor and continued to make out, Chris got on top and kissed Hayley like crazy and she let out a couple of moans and wanted more of him.

After warming up Chris jammed his cock right in her pussy and started moving her, Hayley felt like a supernova exploded in her as she felt Chris in her.

Chris continued pounding Hayley and played with her D-cup breasts and kept doing that.

Next they did doggy-style and she really like it and told him to keep doing that.

Chris felt like an animal as he fucked Hayley, he lets out grunts and growls and feels like he's the alpha.

The two continued their rough sex and shook the limo a little making Lana a little wet.

"Hayley I'm about to come." He panted.

"Cum inside me let out in my pussy!" She screamed.

Chris let out a big moan as he blasted a big load inside Hayley's pussy, he pulled out and sat in a seat and chills as Hayley lick his cock clean, both still had a lot of energy for a few more rounds.

"Hey Chris if you aren't finished there's one more hole to fill." She said.

"Let's do it." He said.

Hayley aimed her ass at Chris and he grabbed his cock and jammed it right in her asshole and started fucking her.

"OH GOD CHRIS THAT FELT AMAZING MORE I NEED MORE!" Hayley screamed in pain and pleasure.

Chris did that, Hayley's ass was super tight and felt like it was squeezing him but managed it.

Chris kept pounding Hayley in the ass and spanked it with each thrust.

"That's it right there! Keep fucking my ass raw and hard." Hayley moaned.

Chris kept his pace and continued to do that, a few hours passed and they were nearing their limit.

"Shit Hayley I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Release in it me!" she yelled back.

Chris picked up the pace and then let out a very big moan as he fired a huge load in Hayley, the two stay connected until he pulled out and slumped to the floor catching his breath and Hayley was doing the same thing.

"That was fucking awesome!" said Hayley.

"I'm sure it was." Chris panted.

"So do you have any other tricks?" she said.

Chris smirked and then told her to close her eyes and she did.

He texted Lana to take them back to base.

Lana grinned and activated the limo's rocket mode and the limo turned into a flying one with rockets and headed off back to base.

When they got there Chris told Hayley to open her eyes.

When Hayley opened her eyes she was amazed of the place and how high-tech it is.

Then came rest the girls of Chris's harem came to see them.

Hayley was surprised by this and they explained everything to her.

Hayley was at first surprised that all of these women love Chris and he loves them back and they asked her if she wants to join them.

Hayley was skeptical but the options for more fun pushed forward and she nodded.

The girls giggled excitedly and they picked up Hayley and took her to the bedroom for initiation.

Chris grinned and headed upstairs to join them and began thinking of a plan to get Francine.

 **A few days later…**

Stan returned back after completing his mission, he was sitting in his desk when he got a letter addressed to him.

He opened it and read the contents and got a serious look on his face.

He arrived at the location a bit after dark and had his guard up, he pulled out his gun when he heard someone coming from the woods.

Chris and Quagmire came out of the trees and greeted Stan and told him to come inside for some discussion and went with them but kept his guard up.

To be continued

Well this is finished.

Don't worry the next one will explain everything.

Heads up the next chapter is a mid-break no lemons until the next chapter.

So I hope you enjoy

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Just a heads up this a little break in the story no lemons

In this Chris and Quagmire meet up with Stan.

What will happen? Find out

I don't own any of this

Next chapter will have a lemon

Stan was cautious as he followed Chris and Quagmire down a long hallway after coming to them.

It all started back at the CIA after he returned from his mission and he was sitting at his desk when Bullock handed him a letter addressed to him.

He opened and read it and it said to meet at this location alone after dark, wanting to know he followed the instructions and arrived at the spot and waited until they arrived.

Chris on the other was having a meeting with his girls and his bro and Jr about Francine Smith.

According to Hayley her mom has been sexually frustrated for the last few weeks, Stan hasn't been satisfying her lately because he's been on missions and when he comes home he's exhausted and went to sleep, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, however one night when Hayley went up to get some water, she heard her mom talking in her sleep and say that she wants to have an affair.

After she finished Chris decided he might need some help since her dad is a trained agent so he called in Quagmire for help and had him teleported to help him deal with Stan.

Soon they arrived in a steel office with a table and 3 chairs and they took a seat.

"Thank you for coming Stan." Said Chris.

"Why did you want me to come here?" he asked.

Quagmire explained everything to Stan and he was amazed at Chris for having so many girls in his harem, but got enraged when he heard that Hayley in it but relents when Chris told him that she is happy now and her heart is healed and he knows about Roger but won't tell.

Chris then told Stan what Hayley told her about Francine being frustrated and he can help her relieved her for a favor.

"What kind of Favor?" asked Stan.

"That if Francine gets very frustrated she comes to me to relieve herself and comes back to you." Said Chris

Stan thought for a moment and agreed to it and so he brought out a suit case and opened it revealing some goggles.

"This is a hypnosis goggles a prototype that allows the user to hypnotized anyone and put any command in their heads and so on." He said.

Chris looked at it and said "Thanks" to Stan.

"Chris I'll give you this after you heed this warning, never misused this item the consequences will be fatal." Said Stan.

"Don't worry Stan he won't." said Quagmire.

Soon the 3 shook hands and left.

Quagmire was teleported home and Chris held the goggles in his hands.

"Now to finish this journey." He said to himself.

To be continued

Well that end this non-lemon chapter

The next chapter will have lemons and it'll be out in a week.

So take care

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys how are things?

Here's the next chapter that has lemons in it.

Enjoy

Note I don't own any of it.

Here we go.

3 days had passed since Chris met with Stan and told him about his harem and how he wants Francine both of them came to a deal and Chris is going to keep his word, he asked Stewie to help him test the goggles and after a few tries it worked and he was able to make a complete version.

He handed Chris the complete version and he thanked him for it, now he is ready to test them out and to get Francine, an idea formed in his head and asked Hayley to come over and help him out.

 **5 hours later…**

Francine was watching some TV in the living room, she was bored because Stan was getting ready to head out on his next mission, she tried to convince him to stay but he can't because his new mission requires him to be out of country for a while, after packing his things he waved goodbye and drove off.

When he is out of sight, Stan pulled out a walkie and called someone.

" **This is patriot man calling big love, come in big love"**

" **This is big love I read you patriot man what's your 20?"**

" **I left the nest and momma bird is ready for you, over"**

" **I gotcha I'll head for the nest good luck on your mission patriot man"**

" **Thank you 10-4"**

Stan turned it off and headed out for his mission.

Hayley then came home and brought a DVD for her mom to watch and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Francine put the DVD in and waited for it to start, then a Hypno screen appeared and Chris appeared with his goggles on and Francine then watched the swirling action.

Soon she was in a trance under hypnosis, Hayley then came in and saw that her mom was in a trance and smirked that Chris's plan work and went over to her mom and told her orders to follow.

Francine complied and went to her bedroom and waited, Hayley then texted Chris and stage two can commence.

He soon arrived and Hayley let him in and told him she's in her bedroom waiting, he gave her a peck and headed up.

He soon arrived in Francine's room and found her, he shut the door behind him and walked over.

He sat next to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Francine it's bun time"

That made Francine tackled Chris onto the bed and started making out with him.

Chris started kissing Francine back and both hands moved around her back.

Soon things got serious Chris took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in boxers, Francine then got her dress off revealing a black bra holding her rack in place and panties.

Soon both ditched their clothing and were naked, not waiting a moment Chris then got on top and shoved his dick in Francine's gate and started moving.

The bed shook as Chris pumped Francine, they panted and moaned a lot and the noises traveled down stairs and Hayley heard it who was starting to please herself.

Back to Chris and Francine who were still making the beast with two backs, Chris started moving faster and faster until they came.

Still rearing to go they changed places and did it doggy style Chris really cut loose as he really pounded Francine hard, Francine moaned, screamed as Chris fucked her good.

They kept doing that and they changed places they did cowgirl, pile driver, the jack hammer and of course the mating crabs.

They went like this for hours until they came one more time.

Exhausted they collapsed and catch their breaths.

"Wow that was amazing." Said Francine

"It sure was now sleep." Said Chris

Francine went out as command, Chris then texted Hayley the mission was complete and tell his girls that in 2 days there will be an all-out orgy and they'll have sex like they never had before.

Chris then contacted Stan and told him everything and he's still keeping his part and everything will be done soon and hung up.

Chris thought to himself "This will be one helleva night no-one will ever forget." 

To be continued

Sorry for the chapter being short but need to charge up for the finale of the story.

The next one will be out next week

So stick around

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

Here's part 1 of the finale of Chris's harem

Part 2 will come next

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Chris was back at the base resting after having sex with Francine, he decided to have an all-out orgy for his girls but will need time to get things ready, he was still recharging when Jillian came in.

"Hey Jillian what is it?" asked Chris

"I and the other girls have got everything ready, but where we're going to do it since Metroplex will have some updates done by Stewie and Jr?" she asked.

"I talked it over with Hayley and we're going to do it at her house." Chris answered.

"That's great, but where in the house?" Jillian asked.

Chris whispered his plan in her ear and she got an excited grin on her face and ran out to tell the others.

"This is will be one no one will forget." He thought.

2 days have come and gone and everyone was working around the clock and everything was ready.

Chris himself was getting ready as well, he was trying out a new energy drink made by Jr and it's supposed to double the energy in Chris and maintain it for 5 days, he drank it and he feels super energized.

"Now time to get it on." He said and left.

He waved bye to Jr and Stewie and headed for the Smith's house where everyone is waiting for him.

He arrived at the house and went inside, he shut the door behind him.

He was in the living room and looked around he then saw a note on the table, he picked it up and read it.

It said "Hey there Chris, if you're looking for everyone we split into groups of 3 in 3 locations you have to find us."

After reading it Chris decided to get his game on, he first looked to the basement no one was there, he went to the kitchen and there was Jillian, Roberta and Connie all naked waiting for Chris.

"Hey Chris you're ready?" they said.

Nodded he ditched his clothes and joined them.

First he went to Jillian and they make out like crazy, he placed her on the kitchen counter and then insert his cock in her and started moving.

Jillian was moaning like crazy as she being pumped by Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep herself balanced, they kept doing that until they changed poses and she faced the window while he screws her from behind.

Chris was grunting as he screwed Jillian, the times they had sex she was still tight and always gave him a challenge and he enjoyed a challenge, the two kept at it for 30 minutes and they came.

Chris then pulled out of Jillian and went to Roberta who was waiting for him she was on all 4's and Chris put his cock in her and started thrusting her.

Roberta felt like a rocket was fired in her as Chris plowed her, her hair became a little disheveled, her breasts moved as she did and felt being lifted by Chris, they continued their love making by Chris and they did some kissing and tongue action before being set down.

Roberta had her head and top half on the floor while Chris continued to screw her from behind they went like this for an hour until they came.

He pulled out of Roberta who went to make out with Jillian, Connie was next and she wants to do it on the table, he got on it and jammed his cock in and started missionary.

Chris was acting like an alpha male as he plowed Connie on the table which shook and wobble from their movement, Connie felt her breasts rubbing on Chris's chest and wanted more of him.

Another hour passed as Chris screwed Connie they nearing their limit and went faster and faster and then they came.

Connie felt like her legs were jelly as Chris helped her off the table and went to the living where Jillian and Roberta were.

After placing her on the couch to join the girls in the kissing, Chris still full of energy headed upstairs for the next group, he looked around for them until he some kissing and moaning coming from the attic he went up there and saw that Lana, Amanda and Erin were making out and fingered each other at Roger's place.

They saw Chris and wanted him to come over to them and he did.

The first one wanted a crack was Erin, who tackled Chris, grabbed his cock and stick in her and moved while he holds her.

Erin moved her hips up and down on Chris's cock she moved fast and kept saying she wanted more and Chris moved his hips as well.

The two kept doing that until Chris fired a big load in her and she came.

Chris let her down and Erin walked to find the others.

Chris was then brought in for a 3some between Lana and Amanda, Lana got his cock and Amanda gets eaten out by Chris.

Lana leaned back as she moved on Chris's cock and Amanda got her pussy eaten by Chris who is using his tongue to please her.

Amanda felt like pudding as Chris pleased her with his tongue and Lana felt she was going to melt.

The two kept at it until Lana came and got off Amanda took over, she got started right away.

Amanda felt pleased as she gets pumped by Chris, she placed her hands on his chest and kept moving while Chris just laid there.

They kept at it until she came, she got off and went to find the others.

Chris got out of the attic and went to the restroom to wash up when he was jumped by Lisa who wants to do it in the shower.

After washing up he joined her in the shower, they got wet as the water rained down on them.

Lisa was getting plowed from behind by Chris and they did about 4 times and then came.

After drying off he then looked in Hayley's room who was waiting for him.

Chris jumped in bed with her and started having sex.

First they did it doggy-style, next they went the cow-girl style and then the jack-hammer and finally the pile driver.

They did it a couple more times and came about 6 times before Hayley needed a rest.

Chris left and found Francine in her room and jumped in bed with her.

They went at it like animals first Francine went on top and did it cow-girl, then they did it sideways and did it more until they were interrupted by a loud annoying scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Standing in the doorway was Steve he came home early from his sleepover and found that his Mom was having sex with a different person.

"What are you doing to my mom?" Steve yelled.

"We're having sex duh." Said Chris annoyed.

"Get away from my mommy you creep!" Said Steve charging at him.

Chris was prepared and pressed a button and Steve was flashed in bright light and vanished.

Chris went back to screw Francine and kept at it for 2 hours until they came.

Francine was drained and rolled over to cool off.

After an hour of rest Chris called for the rest of girls in and they came.

Chris was still loaded with energy and all the girls joined him in bed and Francine as well.

The house was filled with moaning, kissing, grunting and groaning for the next few hours as Chris had the craziest orgy ever.

As for Steve he teleported to an underground fight club and got teleported in the middle of a fight. The two fighters jumped and attacked Steve and others joined in on the dog pile.

Steve said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as it echoed through the building.

As for Chris he was satisfied with his harem.

 **1 month later…**

Steve had his memories erased about his fight club experience and seeing his mom with another person and was in a mental hospital.

Chris had the hypno command erased from Francine's mind as agreed to the deal by him and Stan, he also returned the goggles to him and Hayley went to live with Chris.

As for Jeff who was in space came back to Earth, looking be with Hayley, but he found out she had moved on and was with another man, also Stan erased his memories about Roger to make sure he doesn't tell on them, it was a suggestion by Chris other than killing him, but Stan kicked his ass.

As for Chris he was back in his own bed and has 8 girls with him, he had to admit this is the best thing has happened to him.

As for Metroplex he returned home.

Chris got up put on a robe and went to the balcony and looked at the sunset.

"I'll say this I wouldn't trade this for anything." He said to himself.

To be concluded

Well that's ends part 1

Part 2 will be the epilogue

If you're wondering why Steve went through that kind of pain, it's because in the later seasons he has been acting like a dick and needed to be punished.

As for Jeff his memories about Roger were erased because that's a better choice than to kill him, honestly that should've a choice that Stan made.

The announcement will be made when the last chapter is uploaded.

So take care

As always R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	6. Chapter 6 epilogue

Hey there everyone

Well here it is part 2 of the finale

There will be an announcement at the end

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

It's been a long time since Chris started his harem, he returned home with his girls and decided to make it official, he asked his grandpa for help and he pulled some strings and Chris can married all of his girls.

He took them to dinner one night and after the meal, he brought out 8 boxes and placed it in front of them, they opened the box and inside was a ring and Chris then popped the question.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

His answer was his girls' dog piled him and kissed him all over his face, they got off and Chris was covered in lipstick marks.

"I take that as a yes." He said and the girls giggled.

A few months had passed and Chris called for everyone to tell them the news.

He revealed that he's getting married to 8 girls and out they come.

Most of them congratulated Chris, but Lois and Donna were skeptical that is until Chris told them about Federline trying to murder him and managed to outwit him and Roberta was happier with Chris, both of them relent and supported them.

A month as passed and the wedding took place Chris and his 8 brides were at the altar.

They said their vows and just before the priest can wed them, Federline appeared and was pissed as usual, he crashed the wedding hoping to get Roberta back, but it failed when Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Lois, Joe, Donna and Stan jumped and attacked him and Peter told Chris to continue the ceremony.

With that said they said "I do" and Chris and his girls were now one big family.

After the reception Chris and his wives went to Maui for their honeymoon while Federline was sent back to jail under tight security.

 **5 years later…**

Chris was now living at his mansion with his wives and Jr and Stewie and Brian and his family helped out.

Jillian had one son who looks like his dad and named him Chris Jr, Roberta had a daughter and named her after her late grandmother Dee-dee, Connie has twin sons, named Tony and Salvador, Lana had a daughter and was named Amy, Amanda had a son named John, Erin had a son name James and a daughter named Belle, Lisa had a son named Paul and he was a big kid, Hayley had 3 kids two boys name Robert and Stan after her dad and one daughter named Emma.

Chris loves his wives and kids he showered them with love and compassion and they love him as well.

Chris use his wealth to help his kids with their educations and get them some goodies if they're good.

Stewie and Jr helped out as their uncles and they took the kids on wild adventures.

Peter and the others love their new grandkids and Peter was a fun grandpa and so was Cleveland and Stan.

Lois and the others took their roles as grandmothers seriously but spoil their grandkids when they can.

Chris was a good dad, now in his 20's he made his own business and made his millions, when he put his kids to bed, he went to join his wives in bed for fun and they won't disturb the kids thanks to Stewie and Jr making their room soundproof.

After a round of sexy roulette, the wives were sound asleep, Chris quietly got out of bed and went to the balcony, he look to the skies and whispered something.

"To think all of this started the day I went to try and get a topless wonder woman comic, but I don't regret it, because I have a loving family and kids and I would not change it, not one bit."

After that he went back to his bed and joined his wives and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

As for Federline he got his sentence increased and was sent to 'Hard break' prison and no one has ever escaped and he will spend the next 30 years.

The end

Well that's the end

As for the announcement

There will be a new family guy story starring Quagmire

But that will be coming soon.

As for next one there will be a new bleach crossover story but you have to guess what the other half is.

So I hope you enjoy

Also I like to give thanks to Ranger21A for inspiring me to continue this.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


End file.
